A Different Kind of Card
by Digimon Emperor
Summary: This is a Yu-Gi-OhCardcaptor Sakura Crossover


/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A Different Kind of Card

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The crowd roared as two platforms came out of the ground. "We are now down to the finals in the first ever Tomoeda Duel Monsters competition! The duel is between fan favorite Kinomoto Sakura, and the  
seemingly unbeatable Hirigizawa Eriol. Let's begin!" The audience roared again, then hushed to start the duel.  
  
Sakura drew a card. "I will start with the Pharaoh Imp!" The Pharaoh imp materialized and roared as Eriol drew a card and put out his starting card.   
  
"I will choose the Raptor Hound!" Eriol put out a  
card and the Raptor Hound materialized.  
  
"Pharaoh Imp, Dark Club attack!" The Pharaoh Imp  
attacked, but the Hound dodged.  
  
"Hah! My Raptor hound is way too fast for physical blows. And I'll combine that power with the magic card 'Eye of Evolution' to evolve it into the ferocious Moon Wolf! And I will also place a card facedown on the field. Now to end my turn, Moon Wolf! Howling Wind attack!" A rush of a tornado blew the Imp to pieces. On Sakura's screen, 400 life points were taken away.  
  
Sakura placed down another card. "I choose the Midnight Sorceress in defensive mode! And I will end my turn by putting another card face down. Your turn."   
  
Eriol smiled. "First, I will play the Freezing Winter to turn the field into a winter wonderland!" This surprised Sakura. What help did that card do? "Moon wolf! Howling wind attack!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "You just activated my trap." She flipped over a card that was on the field. "Flying Aces! This will immobilize your wolf and lower it's attack and defense dramatically, leaving it vulnerable  
to attack. Midnight Sorceress! Star magic attack!" Eriol's screen showed him losing 600 Life points.  
  
Eriol scratched his chin. "Well well. Nicely played." He drew a card and grinned. "I play the Gray Eyes Gold Dragon! And I'll then play the Beautiful Spring to make grass, flowers and butterflies appear all over the field. Pretty, right?" Sakura was once again taken aback. What was he doing? "Gray Eyes, Glimmering Flames attack!" Sakura lost another 500 life points, and her Midnight Sorceress.  
  
"Go, Hooded hawk-owl! It has great stats, but is worth not a single life point!" She put one card face down, and decided to play another. "Magic hats! one of these hats holds my monster, one holds the trap I  
put down, and the other is completely empty. Choose carefully."  
  
Eriol drew another card. "I send out the Supreme Mountain Ogre in attack mode to help gray eyes! And then..." He played a magic card. "I play Scorching Summer to turn the field to a temperature of 102  
degrees! And with the heat, I can use a more powerful Glimmering flame attack on.... That hat!" The hat was destroyed, and a strange mist came from it.   
  
Sakura smiled. "You activated the trap card Magic Haze! It lowers your monster's chance of hitting my monsters. And as my turn, I play the Flamer Tank! And with the Scorching Summer card in play, I can  
attack your Ogre with the full power of my Flamer Tank's Fireball Charge!" The Ogre was obliterated, and Eriol was left with only 1000 life points.   
  
Syaoran, who had been watching from the sidelines, called out "Sakura, I know why he's using the seasons! I've been beaten the same way!" Sakura turned her head, surprised. Eriol started laughing.  
  
"It's too late, Kinomoto-san. I've already put the Colorful Autumn card in play! You see, I've had the Metallic Seed card face down through the whole game. Now, the four seasons have passed in order, all I need to do is sacrifice a monster to unleash the Seed's magic! I'll destroy my own Gray Eyes!" Eriol lost 800 life points. "Now, My seed hatches into the most powerful card in my deck, the Steel Flytrap! Sunray Beam attack!" Flamer Tank was destroyed. Sakura's life points were down to 800.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. How could she beat a monster that was classified under Exodia? Was it possible? She drew a card, and grinned as a plan formed. "I send out the Armored Steed!"  
  
"Is that your move? Steel Flytrap, use Sunray Beam!" The Steed was destroyed, leaving Sakura with 400. But why wasn't she devastated? "What? Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Just like you've done to me, I've lured you into a trap. I play Recycle, a magic card that will add my fallen steed's power to my Owl-hawk, who I will remove from the hats!"   
  
Eriol grinned. "It's still not powerful enough."   
  
"I also call out the 2-headed King Rex, and with the Polymerization card I can combine my monsters to create the Double Rex-Hawk, who easily is more powerful than you're plant seeing how Autumn is still  
in play."  
  
"Oh, No! It cant be!"  
  
"Double Rex-Hawk, Aerial Execution attack!" All of Eriol's remaining life points were drained away. "And I win. This match is over." She stepped off her platform, where she was rewarded with a duelin monsters trophy. "Congratulations to our new champion! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura? Sakura? Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw her dad. "Sakura, are you okay? Wake up." She sat up. The dream was so real. "Sakura, don't forget you have to return those Yugioh tapes to Tomoyo today." Sakura was relieved that she wasn't crazy. Too bad it wasn't real, though.

Here's another story. **Please Review**.


End file.
